


I thought

by HavingaVeryDrarryDay (Vega_Lume)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Drabble, Forced Marriage, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/HavingaVeryDrarryDay
Summary: Draco's father is forcing him into an arranged marriage. Draco takes the only way out that he can see.
Kudos: 31





	I thought

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been very good with tagging. If I have forgotten something majorly important, please, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Not beta read.

I thought...

by HAVDD

“Eat your supper,” Lucius growled at his son who sat glaring down at his untouched plate. Draco ignored him, his hands still firmly clasped in his lap.

Narcissa looked between the two, then to the young woman who sat across from her son.

Astoria looked uncomfortable and a bit angry that Draco seemed dead set against marrying her.

Her parents also looked displeased at the Malfoy boy’s manners in this situation.

The parents arranged the match between their children, and it was Draco’s and Astoria’s duty to obey.

“If you are going to act like a child, then I shall treat you as one,” Lucius said in a low tone as he rose to his feet. He pointed a steady finger at the gracefully arched doorway of the dining room. “Go to your room.”

Draco stood and dropped his napkin beside his plate, and without excusing himself he stalked from the room.

“Marble, run a bath for me please,” he asked of the small house elf that had been using refreshing charms on his carpets.

The tiny thing scurried off to the en suite; the sound of running water soon came from the open door.

“Will young master be needing anything else?”

“No, I would just like to be alone right now.”

“Goodnight Master Draco.”

Goodnight Marble.”

*

The next morning Lucius drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as his wife and their guests ate their breakfast. It was near nine and Draco had yet to make an appearance.

“I’ll fetch him,” Narcissa said softly and made to get up only to stop when he husband stopped her.

“Finish your meal, I’ll go and get him.”

His anger built as he moved though the house. The boy had insisted on changing rooms and was now holed up as far from his parents and their guests as he could get without actually leaving the property. Which at this point was impossible.

Per Pure-blood traditions the couple and their families would share a home for a minimum of six weeks to ensure that the bride was not with child before the wedding. In extreme cases they were warded together on a property so one or the other could not sneak away and elope.

It was only two weeks into the confinement and Draco was doing all he could to make them all as miserable as possible.

Arriving at Draco’s suite, Lucius let himself in without knocking and fully expected to see the boy still in his bed.

But the bed was empty and neatly dressed.

The door to the bath was open but the room was quiet.

Lucius growled low in his throat, Draco was hiding again. The first day the Greengrass family arrived he hid somewhere on an upper floor and stayed there for the better part of two days.

“Marble,” he called and Draco’s elf appeared with a small pop. “Find him, now.”

The small elf looked confused, then worried. “Master Draco is being in the bathroom, sir.”

Lucius’ eyes went to the door of the silent, dark room.

“Draco,” he called out and received no reply.

He closed the distance and looked into the room. The room was filled with the smell of sandalwood. The tub was full and there was a faint scum of the remnants of the bubbles, long since popped, clouding the surface. On the floor beside the tub lay a dropped dressing gown and a pair of black shoes with the laces still tied.

He stepped deeper into the room and froze, his stomach dropping to his feet.

“No,” the whispered, word left him in a pained moan as his eyes fell onto the body of his son. He was hanging from the brass rod that held the shower curtain, the belt of the emerald green silk dressing gown knotted around his neck.

He swallowed as he backed out of the room, his breakfast threatening to leave his body through his mouth.

_“I’m gay father, I can’t marry her.” Draco shouted. “I won’t.”_

The last words his son spoke to him echoed though his mind.

_“I won’t.”_

“I was doing what I thought was right,” he whispered in his son’s empty bedroom. “I thought…”

End

**Author's Note:**

> @havingaverydrarryday on tumblr


End file.
